When Love Hurts
by Steph-McMahon's-Wife
Summary: Shane McMahon's love hurts Lynn Levesque... What can Steph and Paul do to help her? RandR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a challenge fic that was issued to me, and I have gladly accepted it. I hope you all enjoy it. Warning in advance, this is rated M for a reason, so read at your own risk. However, I doubt that the M will come in early in the story. On with the story… R/R for more…

------

"_I have never known a couple happier than you two. Well other than my wife and I." The room erupted in laughter at the statement. _

_On the stage stood Paul Levesque with a glass of champagne in his hand. His brawny physique was covered with a black and white tuxedo. His golden blonde hair pulled back tightly in a neat ponytail. He was smiling in genuine happiness as he toasted to his sister and brother-in-law's wedding. When his sister Lynn and his wife's brother Shane had first started dating, it had gotten to the big man tremendously. Shane was after all like a brother to him, and to have your brother marry your sister is not something that many would want to bear witness to. However, in the end, all came into play and after seeing how tremendously happy Shane and sister were, he didn't have the heart to disown them. Then there was the fact that his lovely wife Stephanie had threatened to cut him off for a year if he didn't give Shane and Lynn a chance to be happy together._

"_As you all know… I am married to Stephanie McMahon and as weird as it is to be toasting at my brother-in-law and sisters wedding, I can't help but to admire how much you two remind me of Steph and I." With this Paul held his glass up and the rest of the room followed suit, "so with that said, I would like to toast to Shane and Lynn McMahon. May they have as long and happy a marriage as my wife and I do."_

_Everyone sipped their drink in unisons, before Stephanie stood and begin a round of applause. She was genuinely happy for her brother and sister-in-law. Secretly she had a problem with their relationship in the beginning as many others did as well. However, the brunette had hidden her true feelings towards the couple well. After observing the couple for a maximum two years together, she was convinced that they belonged together, and she knew now that she had been right in approving of their relationship. _

_Shane smiled brightly as he stood up from his chair and stretched his arms out to an advancing Paul Levesque in acceptance of a tight embrace. He was glad that he had eventually received Paul's blessings to be with his sister, Lynn. It meant a lot to him, just as his blessing had meant to Paul five years prior when he had married Stephanie. Shane knew that his sister was not too keen on his relationship with Lynn at first---even if she refused to show it or come out and admit it. Stephanie was always the peacemaker, never the troublemaker. She wanted everyone to be happy, even if she did not agree with their decisions. That was one of the many things he loved about his baby sister. She had the biggest and warmest heart than anyone he knew. Eventually everyone noticed how strong and true his love for Lynn was and they all came to realize how right he was for her and how right she was for him. He loved her more than anything in this world and he would never do anything to hurt her._

_As she watched her new husband and brother break their embrace and begin talking amongst themselves, she smiled brightly. As everyone went about their business in the huge hall that they had rented for the wedding reception, she glanced to her right at her sister-in-law and noted that the brunette was also watching the two men adamantly. Lynn smiled and winked at her sister-in-law when the brunette finally glanced at her. The young heiress smiled and blew a kiss to the blonde woman in response. The blonde's attention was taken away from her sister-in-law when she felt her neck being kissed lightly. She turned her head to find Shane sitting next to her with a huge grin on his face. He was amazingly sexy. She loved his smile and his ways. He just drove her crazy in more ways than one. She loved him to death. Everything about him made her weak in the knees. She could not wait to get him to the motel room after the reception ended. _

"_Did you miss me, baby?" Paul asked his wife as he returned to his seat beside her._

"_Of course I did." The brunette smiled in adoration at her husband._

"_This brings me back to five years ago when that was us," the thirteen time champion said as he turned his attention to the newlyweds at the other end of the table. The couple were currently sharing Eskimo kisses and whispering to one another. Paul merely shook his head. They were too much. _

"_Yeah, same here," the brunette agreed as she too watched the newlyweds share Eskimo kisses, "do you think they will last?"_

"_I certainly hope so, because I would hate to have to kick Shane's ass for hurting my big sister."_

"_Yeah, and I would hate to have beat Lynn's ass for hurting my big brother."_

_The Levesque's stared at each other and begin to chuckle. Even after seven years of being together and five years of marriage, they still had that magic that brought them together in the first place. They leaned in a kissed each other a couple of times before going back to watching their siblings make out. They hoped that Lynn and Shane could share that same magic for years and years to come. _

_Only time would tell…_

Three Years Later:

"So how have things been between you two as of late?" Stephanie asked the couple that were currently sitting across from her and her husband, "I feel like we never see you two anymore. At least not since Dylan was born."

"I know Steph. Shane and I have just been caught up raising Dylan and settling into our lives as a married couple." Shane merely nodded his head in agreement to his wife's statement.

"So how has the business been running on your end Shane-o?"

"You know me Paul. I'm all about work. Although I do work for Vincent Kennedy McMahon, so it runs as smoothly as he allows it to."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Steph has been getting the brunt end of his aggravation these days though. So I think you're in the clear for now," Paul said. Everyone just laughed lightly at the comment.

"When will our food get here damn it!" Shane shouted, glancing around the restaurant in search of the nearest waiter.

"Whoa, Shane-o calm down. When was the last time you had something to eat?" Paul asked. He was a bit taken aback by Shane's outburst. Sure Shane was an arrogant prick at times, but the guy was still laid back in a way. Not really one to explode in a fit of anger… especially over something as trivial as food.

"Yeah Shane your acting as if you haven't ate in years. Calm down, Shaner," Stephanie said good-naturedly to her brother.

"Why should I calm down?" Shane asked dangerously, "Do me a favor Stephers… mind your own fucking business."

"Hey!" Paul shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "Watch how you talk to my wife."

"She's my sister and I'll talk to her any way that I want to."

"You heard what I said, Shane," the blonde warned dangerously. He was glaring at the younger man, seeming ready to kill the man.

"Paul, baby, calm down. It's okay… apparently Shane is having a bad day. We'll just forgive him."

"Forgive me?" Shane asked, sounding amused by the statement, "For what? For trying to set you straight and put you in your place."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie challenged looking at her brother.

Paul grabbed Stephanie's hand and tried to calm her down, because he could see that McMahon temper coming into play and having two McMahon's angry at one another was not a good idea.

"You heard me bitch!"

This is the precise moment that Paul leaped to his feet and proceeded to grab Shane by the collar. The burly man laid a few swift punches to his brother-in-law's face before some of the waiters came and pulled him off of Shane. Hearing Shane speak to his wife like that was enough to make Paul rip the other man's head off. Who the fuck did Shane think he was?

Shane struggled to his feet and grabbed Lynn's hand. The couple made their way out of the restaurant, but no one noticed the frightened glint in Lynn's eyes as she was pulled through the restaurant by her husband of three years.

"Baby are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Stephanie asked indignantly, "you're the one that just had a fist fight."

"That was nothing. Shane swings like the bitch that he referred to you as," Paul said, "what the fuck is his problem? I'll rip his fucking lips off if he ever dares talk to you like that again."

"Calm down Paul."

"I'm trying baby, but I can't get over this. How would he feel if I were to speak to Lynn like that?"

"I doubt he would like it honey."

"I know he wouldn't, so he should know better than to talk to you like that. I won't have it. I could give to crumbs of shit if he is your brother."

"Baby please calm down," the brunette said softly as she rubbed her husband's back soothingly, "let's just leave okay."

"Yeah let's leave. My appetite is ruined now anyway. No need in hanging around here now."

The couple made their exit hand-in-hand. Little did they know that a certain blonde woman was about to receive the brunt end of something that they had started in the first place at the hands of an angry Shane McMahon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you're all enjoying this one. If so don't hesitate to drop me a review. If you hate it, I can take criticism, so don't hold back.

On with the story…

--------------

"So what happened the other night after you guys left the restaurant?"

"Oh nothing much. You know how your brother can get. He may act tough on the outside, but really he is just a huge softie on the inside."

"Yeah well I know one thing… I was certainly going to slap the hell out of him for talking to me the way he did."

"Steph I just want to apologize again for that. I don't know what came over him," Lynn lied. As she sat there in a quiet small café, shooting the breeze with her sister-in-law, she could not stop the small shudder that overtook her at that moment. It always happened when she would think about what she had been going through with her husband over the past two years. No one knew and she would not dream of telling anyone either. She hated the mere thought of what would happen if she so much as breathed a word of their household business to anyone---least of all a relative.

"I don't know either, but I do know that I will not hesitate to slap his ass next time. I won't let my own husband speak to me like that, least of all my brother."

"I hear you," Lynn agreed, "he has just seemed vexed lately, for whatever reason I don't know."

"All I know is that he better watch his ass with me. He is walking on egg shells. Paul is about ready to explode every time he thinks about what happened the other night."

"Speaking of Paul, did you ever get him to calm down after you two finally left the restaurant?"

"Yes, I used my wifely-persuasion. It worked like a charm as usual," Stephanie said teasingly with a wink.

"You two are like teenagers. Even after all these years."

"Eight years and counting. I just love him to death. He's so damn sexy and romantic, and don't even get me started on how great he is in bed---"

"Yes let me NOT get you started on that," Lynn said quickly, throwing her hands up in defense, "that is my brother after all. How would you feel if I told you that Shane is great at eating my p---"

"I get it!" Stephanie shouted quickly as she momentarily placed her fingers in her ear.

Lynn just laughed in response and took another sip from her cup of coffee. She loved moments like this. Moments where she could just relax and have a nice time without being yelled at or worse. She truly loved and adored her sister-in-law, and she had no idea what she would do without the McMahon heiress there to help keep her grounded and smiling all the time. If only the other woman knew what a monster her brother, Shane, really was. If only…

"So where were you this afternoon?"

"I went and had coffee with Steph."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Everything and nothing."

"Did she bring up the other night?"

"Of course."

"What did she say?"

"She was just hurt that you had spoken to her that way and called her out of her name."

Shane just fell silent as he continued to get ready for bed. He had not meant to talk to Stephanie like that. That was his baby sister and he loved her more than he loved himself. He would try to destroy anyone that dare verbally insult or disrespect her, much less physically do so. Yet he himself had disrespected her. An apology was in order and he would make damn certain that he apologized and did his best to make up for what he had done.

"I know. I don't know what came over me. She didn't deserve that. I owe her a huge apology."

"Yeah. So how was your day?" Lynn inquired as she pulled the blankets back on her bed. It was late and she was more than tired after being up early to have coffee with her sister-in-law, then coming home and fighting with a two year old. To say she was exhausted would be an understatement.

"It was fine. Dan fucked up again. I got a mind to fire his ass tomorrow. I told him to change the layout on to red and black, with Cena on one side of the screen and Jericho on the other. What does he do, he changes it to green and white, with Mysterio on one side and Edge on the other."

"That doesn't sound like a major problem to me. It can easily be fixed. Just have him change it. You don't have to fire him."

"Oh really." Shane stated more than questioned, without even looking in her direction, "So now you can do my job better than me?"

"No, I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that it's not a life-threatening problem," Lynn regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. Shane whipped his head towards her, and pinned her with a deadly glare. She knew what was coming next. He never failed, as he swiftly slapped her across her face. Her head whipping to one side in a flash. Her cheek stung like fire and she could taste the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

"It may as well be, if my damn father his jumping up my ass about his fucking mistake for hiring an incompetent asshole. Now I have to fire the son of a bitch and hire someone that actually has common sense and knows what they're doing," Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I had to do that to you, but you should know by now that I hate being insulted and disrespected, which is exactly what you just did by questioning what I said. Maybe next time you'll think before you open your mouth."

She watched her husband grab his jeans and put them back on. He then sat on the edge of the bed and put his shoes back on, "I'm going out to the bar. I need some time to clear my head after what just took place in here. Don't wait up for me."

She was getting slapped for something new every night. First it was because her skirt was too short, now it was for an innocent comment about his job. Next he would be slapping her for feeding their child. When was this going to end? She knew the answer to that. When she ended it… but she didn't have the guts to. She loved this man with everything in her, in spite of his abusive ways. He just had bad days from time to time--- and her sarcastic remarks were not helping. She just needed to be more supportive and understanding. Shane would change, she just knew he would. She just had to give him time. How much--- she didn't know.

What she did know was that her husband was now probably heading to some bar to pick up another woman and take her back to a hotel to release some steam. God, this needed to end or she would end up in a worse situation than she wanted to. She just had to gather up the strength to take some sort of action.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing Paul?"

"Trying to initiate some love making with my gorgeous wife."

"Baby, you are a sex addict. We have been making love all day, and you want more?"

"I can't get enough of yo' love babe," Paul sang in a sorry impersonation of Barry White's deep voice.

Stephanie chuckled and closed her eyes. Her husband was resting between her legs on top of her, feathering her neck with light and wet open mouth kisses. He was driving her insane with his lips. His mouth was as much of an expert as other organs of his body. He knew when, how, and where exactly to touch her… kiss her… probe her.

A shrill noise broke her hazy mind state. She felt Paul lightly jump at the offending shrill to, so he must have been zoned out as well.

"Who the fuck could this be at this hour?" Paul grumbled under his breath, obviously agitated that someone had interrupted his time with his wife. It was bad enough that he could barely see her half the time on the road, much less make love to her, but now they were being interrupted at their home to. When would this madness end?

"Baby it's only five thirty seven in the evening," the brunette reasoned with a chuckle.

"It's still my time with you and I want all of it." He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly before reaching over and reluctantly answering the phone.

"Hello." His tone carried a rude edge.

"Paul, is Steph there?"

"Who is this?"

"It's your sister Lynn, stupid."

"Lynn, don't call me stupid. You're stupid."

"You are."

"No you are."

"You are."

"No you are."

"You are."

"No you are."

"Both of you are stupid now shut the hell up," Stephanie said quickly in an aggravated tone. They were worse than her and Shane sometimes. She wondered if she and Shane were this annoying when they got like this.

"She started it."

"No you did."

"You did."

"No you did."

"You did."

"No you did."

"You did."

"Shut the hell up!" Stephanie shouted snatching the phone from her husband. She placed the receiver to her ear, "Hello."

"Steph there you are."

"Why didn't you just ask to speak with me in the first place?"

"I did, but you know how your idiotic husband can be." Stephanie snickered to herself. She met her husband's suspicious stare.

"What did she say about me?"

"Nothing Paul. She's not talking about you."

"She better not be."

"God you are such a baby sometimes."

"But I'm your baby, Stephy."

The heiress smiled and leaned up and met the cerebral assassin half way in a light loving kiss. He was so annoying at times, but then he would turn around and be so tremendously sweet.

"What was that smack I heard?" Lynn questioned suspiciously, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing that I can talk to you about." Her eyes were sealed shut as Paul went back to kissing her neck, this time occasionally sucking on her collarbone and moving dangerously close to her breast before going back to her neck.

"Ewe… I was going to invite you to go out to dinner with me tonight, but you already have plans. I forgot that tonight was you and Paul's night off. I know what you two have probably been doing all day."

"And you would be absolutely correct in your assumption. Although we haven't eaten since breakfast and that was at eight o clock this morning. So going out to dinner sounds great right about now." Stephanie covered her husband's mouth when he went to speak in protest out loud. She knew he loved having all of his time with her and her alone. Anytime they got together, he wanted her all to himself. She was the same way so she couldn't really blame him. She could feel him pressing his hard-on against her swollen and wet nether regions to help silently persuade her answer in his own direction, and he was being very convincing right now. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. God, this man knew how to get his way.

"So are you saying you're taking me up on my invitation?"

"Give me a little while and I'll call you back with my answer."

"Okay, talk to you then."

"Okay, bye."

Stephanie quickly hung up the phone and met the king of king's lips in a searing and passionate kiss. Her body was on fire from his ministrations earlier. Her not being able to respond only ignited and intensified her arousal. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. An intense gasp escaped Stephanie's mouth and was swallowed by Paul's mouth as she through her head back in ecstasy from the sheer pleasure of having her husband enter her for the umpteenth time that day.

Lynn would be waiting awhile for that answer.

------

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Steph. I just invited her to dinner."

"Oh, will Paul be there?"

"I don't know. He shouldn't since I didn't necessarily invite him. Just a quiet gal's night out."

"Hmm."

"What are your plans for tonight, Shane?"

"Does it matter?"

"No not really. I was just asking."

"Well if you must know. Maria invited me to dinner tonight, if that's okay with you."

"What's the occasion?"

"I guess to discuss her future in this company." Lynn snorted to herself. She was sure it had something to with her future in the company. Along the lines of how she could service one Mr. Shane McMahon to effectively secure her future in the WWE. Little slut.

"What time can I expect you home?"

"Not sure."

"Why not?"

"We were going to go for drinks at a bar after dinner. Nothing special, just two friends hanging out. Kind of like you and Steph." No nothing like me and Steph, because my face won't be buried in Steph's pussy.

"I guess so." She could see Shane watching her out of the corner of her eye. She remained seated on the edge of the bed, as she continued putting on her boots. She would not give him the benefit of meeting his gaze.

"You guess so?" He retreated from the vanity in their room and made his way to their bed… towards her. She sat frozen after zipping up her boots. She prepared herself for a blow to the head or face, but she was surprised to feel a warm hand enclose over her own. She glanced down at it slowly. She then lifted her head slowly to meet dark brown eyes. Soft dark brown eyes filled with a mixture of things she had not seen in awhile from her husband; sincerity, honor, pride, joy, bliss… love. Her heart leaped as she stared into foreign eyes, foreign eyes that she had missed.

Her breath stunted when she noticed Shane leaning in to… kiss her. Her eyes slid shut, her head tilted expectantly and once she felt soft lips touch her own, she parted her lips to accept the tongue that slid easily into her mouth, to explore. His tongue was warm and soft, something else she missed. Her heart was beating a mile a second. It had been a long time since he had kissed her like that, made her body react like that. She sighed in disappointment, when she felt his lips reluctantly leave her own. Her eyes slowly opened to meet his dark brown eyes, which held the same mixture of emotion as before.

"I love you, Lynn."

"I love you too, Shane."

In a night seemingly full of surprises, she sat mindlessly as the heir to the WWE thrown slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Once her shirt was dismissed, a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt a wet and warm tongue licking along her neck, the trailing alone the tops of her breast, which were still enclosed by her black lace bra. Without hesitation, the boy wonder ridded her body of the bra as well, going straight for her pebble nipples, taking turns sucking on each one. Her mind was fuzzy. They had not been intimate in over six months. She had been so busy with the baby that she had not had time to relieve herself either. So her body was craving his every touch.

She was guided back on the bed while Shane hovered above her body. He removed her boots and socks. He lightly kissed each toe of each foot, then each sole, and each heel. He slid his hands up her legs until he reached the waist band of her black slacks. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, before slowly removing them from her legs and tossing them to the side, along with her black lace panties. He sat back on the heels of his feet and admired her naked body in the dimly lit bedroom. Needing to touch her again, he made his way back up her body and met her lips in an ardent and deep kiss. One that made the blonde woman's toes curl. Her body was now screaming for release and she wanted Shane desperately to bring her to the edge. However, moments like this were rare and she did not want to ruin it. So she allowed Shane to take his time with her body.

He made his way back down her body. She closed her eyes, not knowing what he was going to do next. When she felt her legs being parted and placed upon broad shoulders, reality hit her. Then so did a wave of ecstasy when a wet, warm, soft tongue met her swollen, wet, throbbing clitoris. Her mind was spinning and her body was shuddering uncontrollably whenever his tongue came into play. Then she was invaded with his tongue. A tongue that moved in and out of her at a lightning speed. She didn't have much time to enjoy it, when her body began to tremble violently as she was overtaken by her orgasm.

As she tried desperately to catch her breath, she caught a glimpse of dark hair making its way up her body in a flash. She could tell he was now on the verge as well, by how frantic he was now removing his pants. He had been undressing when he came in earlier, so he was only wearing his black slacks. She stared in anticipation at the strained tint in the front of his boxers. It had been far too long since she had been with her husband, far too long.

She was greeted with long, thick, hard flesh when his boxer briefs were removed from his body and tossed haphazardly to the side. In a flash he was back on top of her resting on his forearms, hovering above her. His mouth was hot against her sensitive skin. It had been far too long. His hot, hard manhood was pressing against her wet, throbbing womanhood. Her body craved entrance, and this time his tongue would not do the job.

He felt her body tense when he entered her. He sat still and allowed her to get used to his girth. When he felt her wiggle her hips a little, he took that as invitation and began a slow steady rhythm within her. He could feel her body quickly and continuously responding to him. Her walls tightening around him with every thrust. Her juices pooling around his groin, drenching his dark curls. He went back to her neck, slowly making his way down to her breast, which he attacked with vigor, sucking and kissing and licking, even giving both globes an occasional squeeze.

"Shane… please baby… faster… harder… go harder," Lynn moaned in a breathless tone.

Her request was answered when Shane began moving within her harder at a frantic pace, giving her all he had. Her walls were milking him for all he was worth. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, and her body was telling him that she was close as well.

Shane reached between their bodies and rubbed her sensitive nub lightly, and almost immediately her body tensed completely as she climaxed. Her walls gripped him in a deadly vice grip, making it almost hard to keep moving within her. Yet he managed to continue his pace and ride out his own orgasm with a guttural groan as he emptied himself inside of her. After his body had finally come down from its high, he collapsed on top of her limp body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her as they both tried to gather enough oxygen to try to breath. Once their breath had returned to normal, Shane lifted his head to Lynn's and lightly kissed her lips. He laid back down on her chest, and they both drifted off into a peaceful and sated sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Maria was going to be a loner on this night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you heard from Lynn today, Mom?" Stephanie asked her mother, whom was currently making a pot of coffee.

"No not today, but yesterday morning she dropped the baby off here," Linda said after pushing the on button on the coffee pot, "and when I asked her what she planned to do during her day of freedom, she said she was going to probably go to lunch with you and catch up. Why do you ask?"

"Because, she called me last night to catch up, I told her I would call her back, but when I did, she didn't answer her phone. I tried the house phone and her cell, but she didn't answer either phone."

"Hmm… that's strange."

"I'll call her in a bit to check up on her," Stephanie said finally, "but in the mean time, where is my nephew?"

"Still asleep. Poor thing got a little home sick last night. I finally got him to sleep at about two o clock this morning."

"Awe, he's so precious. Paul and I have been thinking about having a baby."

"That would be great. My baby having a baby… there's nothing better than that," Linda said happily, "Besides, an old woman can never have too many grandchildren to spoil."

They duo had just settled into a conversation about Stephanie and Paul having a baby when they heard someone walking through the front door. They made their way into the living room to find Shane and Lynn walking through the front door hand in hand.

"Look who the wind blew in," Linda said with a chuckle as she greeted her son and daughter-in-law with hugs.

"Hi mom," Shane said with a smile. He had not failed to notice the scowl that his baby sister was sending in his direction. The ass kissing would have to start soon to get him back on her good side. He would admit that he was an asshole, but he hated the thought of his baby sister being angry at him. Anyone else could kiss his ass with their anger, but not his little sister, she was his best friend, and her happiness meant the world to him, "Steph you look gorgeous as usual." He received a sarcastic smile from the brunette in response. Getting back on her good side would be easier said than done.

"Thank you Shane. You look handsome as well." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She noted the curious glance that her mother had given her and her brother. They had not mentioned the incident to their parents in order to keep down the questions and drama. Not to mention that Vince and Linda would without a doubt play peacemakers and only make the situation worse. So they preferred to avoid the whole fiasco and just try to let things blow over. Apparently that had not worked since Stephanie was still upset with her brother.

"Would you two like to join us for a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks mom. I actually need to speak with Steph in private for a minute," Lynn said. The blonde grabbed Stephanie's arm and lightly pulled her down the hall into the family room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at the other woman in curiosity.

"What's up Lynn?"

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. Shane and I got caught up in the same thing as you and Paul, and well… you know…"

"I get it. I'm not angry or anything. Hell, Paul and I needed the time to ourselves, so it worked out great for us as well that we didn't get together yesterday."

"Great, but I also wanted to speak with you about something else."

"What is it?"

"It's about Shane."

"What about Asshole?"

"Steph he really regrets what happened the other night…"

"And your point is...?"

"You should forgive him, and---"

"Hell no!" Stephanie said immediately.

"Steph just hear me out, please?"

The brunette remained silent and finally shrugged her shoulders in submission, silently agreeing to hear the other woman out.

"Your brother can be an asshole… believe I know better than you do," Lyn stated, her statement carrying more meaning than Stephanie knew, "but he adores you. He can't stand you being mad at him. It is literally driving him crazy. He keeps trying to come up with ways to make amends with you. He's sent you roses, edible arrangements, candy, and giant 'I'm sorry' card. Did get all those things by the way?"

"Yes I did."

"So you know how this is killing him. Shane can deal with anybody being mad at him, including your mom. Anyone else, he would have said to hell with them, but for some reason, he can't deal with you being mad at him. So please just give him a second chance. If not for him, than for me."

The heiress sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before relenting, "Fine, I'll give the asshole a second chance… but I'm doing this for you, not him."

"Oh thank you, thank you." Lynn hugged her sister-in-law happily, "I'll send him in here." Before Stephanie could protest, the blonde had already made her exit in search of the boy wonder.

A few minutes later, Stephanie lifted her head up as her brother entered the room, closing the door behind him. Even if she would not admit it out loud, Stephanie had actually hated being at odds with her brother. She never did like arguing with him, but she would never admit it. He was always the one to apologize and spoil her until she forgave him… and even now as adults he continued that tradition.

"Steph I'm really sorry. I was having a bad night and I should have not taken it out on you. You didn't deserve that and I just wish I could take it back. You don't know how sorry I am and how much I hate myself for what I said to you. Please forgive me," Shane finished his plea and then shoved his hands into his pants pockets. His head was down as he awaited his sister's response.

"I forgive you Shane, but next time I probably won't… so get your shit together." She smiled reassuringly when Shane lifted his head to look at her. He returned her smile and walked over to her, and lifted her off the ground in a hug, "Owe, Shane you're I can't breathe." Shane laughed lightly and pt her back down, releasing the hug in the process.

"Here, I got this for you yesterday." Stephanie grabbed the navy blue velvet box from her brother's hands. She smiled up at him before opening the box. Her smile intensified when she was met with a sterling silver necklace. A pink diamond heart hung off of the sterling silver chain. It was absolutely beautiful. She flung herself into her brother's arms as silent tears escaped her eyes. He was an asshole, but he was her asshole. She broke the hug and looked back down at the necklace, before handing it back to Shane.

"Put it on me." She turned around and pulled her hair up to expose her neck and to allow Shane to put the necklace on her. Once she felt the cool chain resting on her neck, she let her hair fall back down her back and shoulders. A smile graced her face again when she grabbed the heart and examined it again, "Thank you, Shaner."

"You're more than welcome. It's the least I could do after what I said and did to you. Nothing is too good for my baby sister."

Stephanie kissed him on the cheek before leading their way out of the family room. Things were back to normal… at least for now.

"Steph and I are going to head to Los Angeles tomorrow morning."

"For what?" Shane asked his wife as he set on the edge of the bed. They had decided to sleep over at the McMahon estate. Paul had met Stephanie there and the couple had decided to stay the night as well after dinner it had gotten so late that neither couple was rested enough to make the drive back to their own homes.

"To pamper ourselves with spas and nail salons. Do some shopping and probably get our hair done and take some pictures."

"That sounds cool."

"Speaking of cool… I see that you and Steph are back on speaking terms again."

"Yeah we are," Shane said with a absent smile. He was genuinely happy to have his best friend back.

"I also saw the diamond necklace you gave her."

"It's nice, huh?"

"Yeah. I would have loved something like that."

"Well I got it from Jared's. You can go and pick you up one tomorrow. I'll even give you my credit card to do it."

Lynn merely smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. He didn't get that she wanted _him_ to surprise her with things like that. It would be nice to have her husband randomly send her flowers and candy, or bring home beautiful jewelry for her.

"I just think it would be nice if you would do little things like that for me."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Just because you love me and you want to see me smile. It's romantic."

"So are you saying that I am not romantic enough for you?"

"No, I'm just---"

"Are you saying that I don't love you because I don't send you flowers or buy you expensive jewelry?"

"That is not what I'm saying Shane and you know it."

"No I don't know it," Shane said standing up and crossing his arms over his chest as he glared down at his wife, "what are you saying?" Lynn was furious now. He was twisting her words and trying to use them against her. With an anger that presented itself out of nowhere, she spoke furiously, yet calmly through gritted teeth as not to wake everyone in the house.

"I'm saying that you're not fucking your sister. You're fucking me, and yet you treat her like your wife, and me like a bitch off the street. That is what I am saying." She regetted the words as soon as they left her tongue. She watched his eyes steel and a familiar darkness cloud them and dropped his arms from his chest. He descended upon her with balled up fist. With a swiftness that she had not been expecting, he punched her in the face. She was shocked for a moment, since he had never actually punched her. A slap or a shove yeah, but never a punch. Before she could recover from the first strike, he straddled her mid-section and laid another hit onto her face. She stifle a scream and tried to curl up shy away from his anger, but he was preventing that by sitting on her mid-section. The next thing she knew she was on the floor and he was standing above her laying swift kicks into her stomach and chest. She could barely breath. After what seemed like forever she felt him grab her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her face to face with him.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you stupid bitch. Do you understand me?" He slapped her when she didn't answer quickly enough for his liking, "Do you understand me?"

"Y-ye-ye-yes." She struggled as fast as she could to answer him, even though she could barely breathe, yet speak. She was thrown careless and harshly back to the floor. She was met with one more swift and hard kick to the stomach before she heard his footsteps leaving her. The bathroom door slammed shut and she curled up in a ball and cried silently to herself. She could feel her left eye swelling and knew that it would be completely closed up by morning. She began coughing and heaving as light blood specs came from her mouth with every cough. Her lip was aching as blood poured from her mouth. She just prayed he hurried up in the bathroom, so she could clean herself up. They would without a doubt be leaving before anyone woke up the next morning.

Paul stood outside the door with his eyebrows furrowed. He was going to try to smooth things over with Shane after hearing that his wife had done so earlier. However, he had heard them talking, but it sounded more like silent arguing. Then he thought he heard a slapping sound. Normally that would make him barge in the room, but he was not sure, and he did not want to get involved in other people's marriages, even if it were his sister. However, if what he heard had been actually what he thought he heard, then Shane Brandon McMahon was about to be in for a physically rude and painful awakening. The blonde walked away from the door and headed back to his room and his wife. He would have a chat with Shane and get to the bottom of all of this in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see Shane and Lynn this morning?" the tall blonde man asked his wife as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Uh… no. Aren't they up in their room?"

"No. I was just knocking and no one answered. So I opened the door and there was no one there, so I figured they were down here."

"No I haven't seen them this morning." Steph said before going back to reading the paper that was sitting on the table.

"They left earlier before everyone woke up. I just got off the phone with Shane," Linda said walking into the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot. "He said something about wanting to get home as early as possible."

"Oh." Paul turned to make his way out of the kitchen, after receiving that information.

"Paul."

He halted his exit, and turned to his wife, "Yeah, baby?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna take a shower and get dressed. I want to get back home early."

"Oh alright. I'll make you some breakfast. You can eat before we leave."

"Okay, thanks baby. I shouldn't be too long."

Paul's mind wandered as he made his way back to the bedroom that he and his wife had stayed in the night before. His mind reverted back to the previous night and what he had overheard in Shane and Lynn's room. He found it sort of suspicious that right after hearing that, they were gone before everyone woke up that morning. That whole wanting to get back home early was a bunch of bullshit on Shane's part and Paul knew it. It was time to do some investigating. He would deal with this Shane shit later, because deep down he knew something was up with his sister and brother-in-law. In the mean time he was just going to let the warm water from the shower relax and calm his mind and body.

"Do you think that Shane and Lynn are having problems?" Paul asked his wife, whom was currently looking through a rack of blouses. She had once again talked him into taking her shopping. As soon as the plane landed, she pulled him quickly through the airport and straight to their awaiting limo. Then off to the mall they went.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean has Lynn said anything or hinted at her and Shane having any problems, like arguing a lot or fighting or something like that?"

"No," she was now intrigued as she eyed her husband suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"

"Well last night, I could have sworn that I heard her and Shane arguing."

"So what… we argue all the time Paul. We still love each other. At least I hope we do?" Paul laughed as his wife eyed him again with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I love you baby. You know that."

"You better… or else I'll tell my daddy and he'll make your life a living hell."

"Awe, I love it when you talk so sweetly to me, Stephy." Stephanie snorted in response to her husband's sarcastic retort.

"Whatever, Mr. Levesque," she quickly went back to sorting through the rack of clothes, "Do you like this shirt baby. Be honest."

"Baby, I like anything that you wear, but I love everything that you don't wear." He winked at her as she blushed and playfully shoved him.

"Why is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Maybe because I have an amazingly stunning and gorgeous wife with a killer body…" Paul trailed off and grinned wickedly.

"Is that so, Mr. Levesque?"

"Yes, that's so, Mrs. Levesque."

"That's McMahon-Levesque to you, Mister."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter. Why shouldn't it?"

"It shouldn't matter because when I get you naked and start working my magic on you, you call _me_ daddy. So why should I call you by Vince's last name, when you're calling _me_ daddy every night?" He ducked as she threw a shirt at him.

"You're a pig, Paul."

He smirked at her pouting expression and pulled her into his arms. Lightly kissing her lips and massaging her back, he smiled win he finally garnered a smile from her.

"I love you, Mrs. Levesque."

"I love you to, Mr. Levesque."

The pair stood in each other's arms and shared Eskimo kisses, much to the chagrin of the other customers. Steph pulled back grinning. Paul glanced at the rack of blouses for a moment before pulling out a thin blouse with a slit starting from the neckline to right above the middle of the shirt. Stephanie's cleavage would be more than evident in the blouse, and Paul knew it.

"I really like this one baby." Stephanie eyed the shirt in amusement.

"Paul, do you know how much cleavage would be exposed if I wore that?"

The blonde man smirked and wriggled his eyebrows, "Yep, that's why I picked it out."

"You are too much."

"That's why you can't handle me. I'm too much for you."

"Yeah… right." He lightly grabbed her arm as she turned to walk off.

"Why don't I help you try this on in the dressing room?"

"For what?"

"So that I can take it off and explore the body beneath it."

"Are you insinuating that you want to have a quickie in the dressing room?"

"What if I am?"

"Then you've got yourself a deal, _daddy_."

"Mmm… I love it when you call me that. Let's go so I can hear it over and over again."

The brunette led her husband by his hand towards the dressing room. She just hoped that no one would hear them, because while she knew she could be loud, her husband was louder.

"Lynn!" Shane called as he walked through the front door to his East Manhattan Mansion.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen." She tensed slightly when she felt his hand on her lower back. He had been quiet ever since the previous night after he had beaten the crap out her at his parents' house. The vindictive asshole had awakened at 5:00 am that morning, and she was still tired since the baby had been up since then. As soon as they got home, Shane showered and was out the door without a word. This was the first she had seen of him since that morning. He smelled like liquor and cheap perfume, as usual. She almost vomited at the thought of what slut he had screwed earlier that day before coming back home to her.

"I see you're cooking. What's for dinner?"

"Parmesan Chicken."

"It smells good."

She remained quiet.

"Why haven't you looked at me yet, Lynn?"

"I just want to finish this and get it in the oven so that you can eat before you shower and get ready for bed."

She remained fixated on preparing the food.

"Turn around, Lynn." She put down the knife that she had been using to chop up the onions and tomatoes. When she turned around she was met with a dozen pink roses and a box of chocolate.

He really thought it was this easy. He had blackened her left eye and slightly closed her right eye. Yet he still thought it was this easy. He had swollen her lip and left jaw. Yet he thought it was this easy. Her nose still ached from him punching her so hard in it last night. Yet he still thought it was this easy. Her ribs still ached if she moved to sharply or quickly, which resulted from him kicking her so hard in them last night. She had spent the better part of the night and even this morning after waking up, throwing up blood after he had kicked her roughly in her stomach the previous night. Yet he still thought it was this easy. He had spit on her, in her face. Yet he stood here with a stupid ass smile on his face, expecting for it to be this easy. Her temper had been in check the entire time since last night. However, as she watched this man… this man whom she loved with all of her heart, stand here and offer her roses and flowers as if they had merely had a slight argument, when in reality he had beat the living shit out of her, she felt her resolve leave her.

"You think it's this easy, Shane!"

"Lynn, I'm so sorry for what I did last night. I didn't mean it."

"Fuck you, Shane!"

"What?"

"I said fuck you, asshole!" she screamed right in his face, "You are a pathetic piece of shit, you sick fucker!" she slapped the flowers and chocolate out of his hand.

"Lynn, you really need to calm down."

"Or what you fucking bitch?" she challenged loudly in the heir's face. "You're a pathetic weak little pussy, Shane Brandon McMahon!"

"Lynn, I think you better refrain yourself before you make me do something that I regret."

"What more can you do you to me you fucking idiot?" she was shoving him now. "You're a weak and useless man. Actually you're not even a man, you're a little bitch!"

Lynn's body hit the floor with a thud. Her right jaw was throbbing. He had punched her so hard that the blood was coming out in puddles. It wasn't until she looked down and saw the white pieces on the ground that she realized he had knocked some of her teeth out. She went to get up, but he kicked her swiftly in her ribs, even harder than last night, if that were even possible. A sharp pain gripped her ankle as he grabbed her by her ankle and began to drag her up the stairs, allowing her head to bounce off of each step with a sickly thud. She could feel herself losing consciousness. Her first piece of comfort came when she felt herself land on what must have been their bed. Through her blurred vision, she could vaguely make out her husband closing their bedroom door.

He flipped her over onto her back. He was loosening his belt and his pants, and her heart began to thud in her chest. She only hoped that he was not about to do what she thought he was about to do. Her hopes diminished when she felt his hands working on her jeans. Before she knew what was happening she was naked and so was he. With a strength that came from out of nowhere, she began to fight back.

"Get off of me, Shane!" she was pushing, screaming, and swinging at him with all of her might. She was trying desperately to get away before he did the very last thing that he could do to break her completely. However, she was not as strong as he was and he over powered her. He held both of her hands above her head by her wrist with his right hand, as he used his left one to guide himself into her.

"Ow!" she cried out. She didn't want this, and since she had not been aroused, she was not wet, and his entrance had hurt. She was hoping against hopes that there was no tearing after he had finished… ra… ra… raping her. He began to aggressively pound into her without any care. She cried out repeatedly as he abused her body in a way that was even worse than his constant previous abuse. At least his previous abuse caused a physical hurt. What he was currently doing to her caused more than just a physical hurt, it was going to cause her a long term mental and emotional hurt. A hurt that would never go away or heal over. This was not a hurt that she could cover up with make-up. This hurt would never leave her, because it was imbedded in her heart and soul. She now knew that she disliked… hated… despised the man currently above her slowly breaking whatever else she had left of herself.

"Shane please stop this. Please don't continue with this. Please let me keep some of my sanity. I'm sorry for whatever I did and said. I was wrong. Please…" Her sobbed pleas were met with even stronger and harder thrusts, as the McMahon heir grunted above her. His thrusts never slowed or eased, they only got harder and more severe over time. Until he finally let out a guttural groan as he emptied himself into her and allowed himself to collapse on top of her, crushing her in the process.

The baby began to cry, and Shane rolled off of his wife and stood up. He dressed himself and grabbed his car keys.

"Lynn, get your ass up and go and check on that baby before I beat your ass again. That kid probably isn't even mine, considering what a slut you are. You're so fucking lazy. I don't even know why I married your sorry ass. You're beneath me and your brother is far beneath my baby sister. I don't know what she sees in that asshole. I can't believe my family got so tied up into yours. Get the fuck up and handle that baby… and dinner better be ready when I get back. I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back in a few." Without another word he was gone.

She heard the door close behind him, and when she heard his car speed out of the driveway, she slowly made her way to her feet. She began to get dressed as she heard her baby screaming. Without even thinking she went into her closet and grabbed her suitcase. She began to fill the suitcase up with clothes. Her body was moving of its own volition. Once she finished with her stuff, she made her way into her baby's room. Before she even took into account what was going on, her bags were packed and she was on her way down the stairs with her and her baby's diaper bag in one hand and a car seat in the other.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde woman froze as she looked up and met her husband's eyes. She didn't reply. Slowly she made her way back up the stairs, as she watched her husband advance towards her. Once she reached the top, she sat the car seat down.

"I asked you a question."

She remained silent.

"I forgot my wallet and had to come back to get it, and it's a good thing I did, because what do I find when I walk through the door to my home? My wife getting ready to take my baby and leave me. Without so much as a goodbye." The burly man finally reached the top of the stairs. "Are you trying to piss me off, because you seem to be succeeding at that a lot lately?"

She remained silent.

Shane's head whipped to the side in a flash. The blood poured from his mouth. She had slapped him across the face. Shane grabbed her by her arms and slammed her up against the hallway wall near the top of the stairs. As she finally got loose from his grip, she punched him in his face with all of her strength.

Then, acting on impulse and anger, Shane grabbed his wife by her arms and through her harshly down the stairs…


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is she?"

"They still have her in the back. They have yet to tell me anything about her current condition, much less let me see her."

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked in confusion.

"She fell down the stairs."

"How?"

"I think she just tripped and fell. I found her on the floor after I finished tucking Declan in."

"Was she still at least conscious?"

"No. She had a huge gash on her head. She busted her head open, and there was a lot of blood… so much blood that I immediately panicked. I hope to God that she's okay," Shane said, tears springing to his eyes as he finished rehashing his 'story' of what had happened to his wife, which brought them all their together in the hospital awaiting Lynn's condition.

"Shaner it will be okay," Stephanie comforted her brother as she took him into her arms and held him as he cried.

Paul merely watched the scene, wavering over whether or not he believed Shane's story after what he had overheard a couple of nights before at the McMahon estate. He had no proof, but the blonde felt that Shane played a significantly bigger role in Lynn's tumble down the stairs than he was letting on.

The burly man observed his brother-in-law as he 'fell apart' over his wife's conditions. Paul was not buying Shane's story and it pissed him off that the younger man was trying to pull the wool over everyone's eyes. He watched as his wife consoled her brother… he could not find it in his heart to be angry at her for just being her sweet self. She was oblivious to her brother, but Paul always knew that Shane was arrogant, and he felt that the McMahon heir was borderline possessive and violent in a calm way.

It seems that the heir had been taking his calm violence and possessive arrogance out on his sister, until it eventually landed her in the hospital with a busted head. Paul could not prove it, but he knew that Shane McMahon was abusing his sister, Lynn. This situation only further encouraged his previous assumptions about what he had overheard a couple of nights before. Now he was even more determined than before to prove that Shane McMahon had been abusing his sister.

The first thing he needed to do was speak with his sister as soon as he could, if she was okay, which he prayed to God that she would be. Just as he escaped his thoughts and came back to reality, a relatively tall, brunette, green eyed, middle aged man in a white coat entered the waiting room.

"Shane McMahon…" The doctor called out into the room.

"Yes, that's me," Shane spoke up as he allowed his younger sister to release him in order for him to speak with the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Caldwell." Shane accepted the doctor's hand as he shook it in return.

"How is my wife, Lynn?"

"She's stable, and signs show that she will without a doubt be okay. However, she has a mild concussion. There is an eighty percent chance that she will suffer quite a bit of memory loss, if not completely."

"For how long?" Paul asked, making his presence felt in the room.

"And you are…"

"Paul Levesque… Lynn's older brother," Paul replied in response to the doctor.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Mr. Lévesque. At this point I have no indications as to how long this concussion will last for, but if I had to make an educated guess, I would say about a month… or maybe even sooner under the right circumstances."

"What kind of right circumstances?"

"Well, Mr. Levesque… for example keeping her around things and people that she is more familiar with. For example, everyone that she is most familiar with or anything that is significant to her, an object or even a prior event might help to bring her memory back quicker. I don't know how much quicker, it all depends on Lynn."

The tall blonde sighed before taking a seat in the corner of the room. This put a significant damper on his investigation regarding Shane's apparent abuse. Who was to say that Lynn would even remember how she fell down the stairs, even if she did get her memory back.

He rested his head in his hands. There was only one way to approach this situation now... and that was by questioning Shane himself. However now was not the time. He would get his chance though, and for Shane's health, he had better not detect any foul play on the young man's part.

"Can we see her?" Stephanie asked, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"Yes, but you will have to make it brief, because she needs her rest. Keep in mind that while she is stable, she is still seemingly unconscious. She should reach consciousness by tomorrow or at the very least in two days. So just bare that in mind. Now if you will follow me…"

The small group followed the doctor in silence. As they reached a closed blue door, random beeping noises could be heard coming from the room.

"Remember; try to be as brief as possible."

"Will we be able to see her tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mr. McMahon you will. Your wife should be placed in a room by tomorrow, so you can just ask for a room number and go up to see her when you come in tomorrow."

"Thank you, doc." With that said, Steph, Shane, and Paul entered the room, bracing themselves. Upon seeing his sister, Paul gasped and almost burst into tears.

The blonde woman's head was heavily bandaged and the right side of her cheek was badly bruised. The right side of her lip was black and blue, and her right eye seemed to have closed over. It was more than apparent that she had landed on her right side… or at the very least landed on the right side of her face.

"Oh my God," Stephanie gasped as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She reached down and ran her knuckles lightly across her sister-in-law's cheek, "Honey how did this happen?" The brunette asked rhetorically to the unconscious woman.

The blonde man of the group turned and sent a heart stopping glare in the young man's direction. He took note of the heir visibly shuddering and shuffling his feet uncomfortably as he glared at him.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Shane asked nonchalantly.

"You'll find out soon enough," Paul said lightly in a whispered tone, so that Stephanie wouldn't hear him.

"Paul, can we go now… I can't stand seeing her like this."

"Of course baby. Let's go. We'll be back by tomorrow Shane. Let me get my wife home." Paul sent one more glare in the younger man's direction before taking his wife's hand and exiting the room.

Shane stared at the door that the couple had just exited through. His gaze quickly fell on his wife as he sneered at her unconscious form.

"I think your brother may know our little secret baby, and I think you may have been the one to tell him about it. You better not have been… or I promise that once you get out of here, you'll be right back in here in an even worse condition. So while you're sleeping, you better be praying for your life." He smirked and leaned down planting a light kiss to his wife's forehead, "I'll be back by tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be up by then. Until then, goodnight sweetheart. Sleep tight."

The arrogant man made his exit with a smirk intact. Once outside the hospital room door, he eyed a young blonde nurse sitting behind the counter doing some paper work. He was not about to allow Lynn to ruin his night. Maybe that hot young blonde nurse would help console him and make him feel better. Plastering on his best, I'm-the-poor-distraught-husband face, he made his way towards the nurse.

"Hello, Miss. I'm Shane, and you are…"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or people in this story. It is all fiction, as in not real, just my imagination. Hope you all enjoy... =)

"Baby, what was Shane like growing up... you know, when he was with girls?" Paul asked his wife. They had just gotten home from the hospital, and Stephanie had went straight to preparing dinner since it was starting to get late. Paul was sitting at the kitchen table watching her, like he always did. It was something so theueputic and calming to him about watching Stephanie, when she was not business-Steph, but just Stephanie, his wife and best friend... His Stephanie. Watching Stephnaie was certainly working at calming him down right then as he thought about Shane possibly being abusive towards Lynn.

Stephanie furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Like how was he in relationships?" He was trying to phrase his question lightly without flat out asking if Shane ever beat the shit out of any of his ex-girlfriends. "How did he court girls, and how did he treat the ones that he was in relationships with... was he a gentlemen, a player, a fraternity boy...?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just asking. I was sitting here trying to picture what Shane was like with women as a youngster. Attempting to see how far he has come as a husband and father. Just pure curiosity."

"I see." The brunette was quiet for a moment, as she slowly thought back to her younger years around her older brother. "Shane was smooth with the ladies. Women flocked to Shane, because he was boyishly good looking and he was a gentlemen... at least when he was with them, but there were quite a few them."

"What do you mean? He went through a lot of women... or he had a lot at the same time?"

"Both. Shane would have at least three girlfriends at once, and yes he did go through quite a few women in his day."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Shane has always been a charmer with the ladies. He knows what to say and how to say it to win them and keep them. With Shane it was a matter of treating them with respect while he wanted to keep them around, but once he was done with them, it was time to treat them like sluts and leftovers."

"So he was a gentlemen to the ones he wanted to keep, but an asshole to the ones that he wanted to get rid of?" Paul asked, rhetorically. This was interesting information for him to find out, because maybe Shane didn't want to keep Lynn anymore. The asshole was probably ready to get rid of her. Paul was getting even more and more pissed, but he couldn't let Stephanie see that. God knows that woman could read him like a book. No matter how much he tried to hide his feelings and emotions, she would always call him on it.

"What's wrong, Paul?" The blonde man internally cursed himself. How ironic, he thought to himself.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He tried to be smooth with it.

"You seem tense and plagued."

"How can you see that from way over there?"

"You're my husband... I can tell when something is wrong with you a mile away. Not to metnion that your jaw always sets when you get angry, and your shoulders bulk up like the hulk. Now stop trying to redirect the subject. What's going on?" He watched as his wife made her way over to him while drying her hands with the kitchen towel. She would definitely pick up on his anger once she got close up on him. He had to keep her off of his scent though, no matter how much she insisted that something was wrong. This was one time he would not give in... at least until he had solid, hard evidence.

"I'm just worried about Lynn that's all." Well, he wasn't completely lying. He had been worried about his sister, ever since he had received the phone call that she was in the hospital. He just could not kick the feeling that Shane had more to do with Lynn's visit to the hospital than he was letting on. Something in his gut was telling him that Shane Brandon McMahon was a conniving, sneaky, and abusive bastard that could not be trusted. Brother-in-law be damned.

"Yeah, I agree. I know how you feel. I can't stop thinking about the fact that she is in the hospital, unconscious, no less. Not to mention that she will suffer memory loss. I don't think that I will know how to handle being around her knowing that she doesn't remember me or any of the things that we have done together or been through together."

"Yeah that will be weird. It will take some getting used to... at least until her memory comes back. Plus you heard what the doctor said, we could help bring her memory back quicker by surrounding her with things and people that she is used to seeing. That would help jar her memory sooner rather than later. So we just have to follow the doctor's orders and pray for the best."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, baby."

The pair's attention was drawn to the living room area, as their doorbell sounded. Stephanie and Paul exchanged confused glances. They had not been expecting any company. Paul got to his feet to answer the door with Stephanie hot on his trail. As Paul opened the door to reveal their visitor, a scowl appeared, and just as quickly disappeared.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Paul asked, attempting to keep the venom from his tone. He stepped back allowing his brother-in-law entrance into his home.

"Well with Lynn in the hospital, and Declan with mom and dad... I've been kind of lonely at home alone."

Paul bit his tongue at the obvious lie. Manipulative little bastard. Playing this role as a loving husband up for cover. He watched as Stephanie took the bait effortlessly.

"Awe, Shaner, come here. I'm so sorry about Lynn. I should have known how much of a toll this would take on you." The blonde man watched as the siblings embraced in a comforting hug. It made him sick to see Shane hugging his wife, brother or not.

Shane spoke after releasing his sister from their embrace. "I was just wondering if I could possibly stay the night... the doctor called earlier and said that Lynn may be released tomorrow afternoon or evening at the latest."

"Of course you can, Shane. You know you are always welcome here," Stephanie said quickly without a second thought.

"Yeah man you can stay the night. No big deal. That way we can all go and pick up Lynn together," Paul stated from his place near the front door.

The trio made their way into the living room to settle down and talk. Paul watched from his recliner chair as Shane took a seat on their couch. Paul wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist as she settled into his lap facing her brother as well.

"So how are you two doing with everything that is going on?" Shane finallyy asked the silence got to be too much for him.

"Well how do think I feel Shane? Lynn is my sister. How would you feel if God frobif it was Stephanie in this situation?" Paul retorted, trying to contain his hostility towards the younger man.

"I hear ya' Paul. I understand, because I would be destroyed if that were Steph. Lynn is my wife, and I am suppose to be her protector, you know."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Shane. This isn't your fault. Accidents happen. Paul and I are here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks sis. I really needed to hear that right about now."

"Your welcome and I mean it. Paul and I understand and we are here for you and Lynn."

The silence fell over all of them as each person lost themselves in their own thoughts.

"Is something on the stove, you guys?"

"Oh shit my steamed vegetables... I'll be back you two."

They watched as Stephanie made her way towards the kitchen. Paul's eyes fell onto Shane once Stephanie's was no longer in site. He sneered at the young male McMahon. He didn't try to hide the sneer when Shane's eyes met his.

"Paul, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, is something wrong? You tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"What really happened to Lynn, Shane?"

"I already told you, she..."

"The truth, Shane. Not some lie that you had to think up on the spot."

"That is the truth."

"I don't think it is."

"What are you insinuating, Paul?"

"I think we both know what I'm insinuating, Shane."

"You think I did this to Lynn."

"Did you?"

"I would never hurt her."

"Never say never."

"I just did."

"Shane, what did you do to her?"

"Watch yourself, Paul!" Shane blurted loudly in anger.

"No, you had better watch yourself, Shane, because if I find out that you have hurt my sister in any way... I will make you pay for it."

Shane did not reply this time. The two men merely sat and stared daggers through each other from across the room. The tension eased slightly when Stephanie made her way back into the living room.

"So what is the topic of conversation now?"

"Nothing you would be interested in baby," Paul answered, before Shane could open his mouth.

"Try me..."

"It was just some man talk," Paul said, as he got to his feet and kissed her softly on the lips. "When will dinner be ready? I'm starving."

The couple made their way towards the kitchen. Shane sat silently in the living room thinking to himself. Paul was onto him now. Once Lynn got her memory back, he would have to make sure that she kept her fucking mouth shut about their little fights.


End file.
